


The Beginning

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia questions her place and Beru chides her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to do Sci Fi Big Bang with this premise, but life...went down hill. In honor of 35 years of Star Wars today, I offer this beginning of that premise.

"Do you ever just… feel trapped here, Aunt Beru?" the girl asked, trying to scrub the grit out of a piece Uncle Owen needed for one of the collectors. "Like the entire universe is just out there wanting us to see it, but we're sitting on this speck of sand doing nothing?"

"You are always fancying more than you can reach for, Leia. Try to settle that kind of talk down before your uncle returns. It worries him." Beru reached for a recently scrubbed piece to begin applying the necessary lubricant. It was precision work, putting the lubricant just where needed, and not leaving any traces to invite more grit to cake on. Leia watched her aunt, even as she scrubbed the vanes of the collector panel, and realized Beru and Owen were like the lubricant…precisely placed but easily clogged by the sand of their lives.

She wanted more.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [There is Another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879248) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)




End file.
